Riddle School 5
Riddle School 5 was the 'ending' of the RS Series. It was made in 2017 When the game begins, there is Diz, Viz and Quiz talking at a conversation, making plans.Diz and Viz said to use Zack's freezing genes to freeze Earth. Phil suddenly wakes up, after a strange dream. He finds an alien coin to let the screws out of the vent blocking the way and he collects them. He escapes his subject room, going to a big hallway and trying to save his friends(clicking them before stopping their dreams will shock Phil). After he completes the life-transferring machines and the meat-dirtflower are placed on the vent, the monster guard suddenly enters Phil's room(Subject #9417). He enters the next room, saying in order to save Phil's friends, he will have to kill his friends in order to end the dream. After he does so, Phil is recaptured by Viz into the Vizion ship Viz then explains that Diz is a traitor to him for he left a system open which allowed prisoners to hear their conversation. He then locks Diz outside the control room and submerges into the lava. Phil is then left to save his friends by aiming the freeze ray at Viz's private ship. An asteroid will end Viz. Who knew the universe could be so helpful Walkthrough #In the intro, all you do is click through the dialogue. #If it's your first time playing, I recommend reading it through, though reading isn't ideal if you're doing a speed run or something. #Also, if it's your first time playing, I would certainly hope you're using this walkthrough is a last resort rather than a convenience. #After the intro, click under the bed. #Grab the alien coin. #Click out to the room again, and check out the vent cover. #Use the alien coin on each of the three individual screws on the vent cover. #At this point, you should probably get the three screws on the ground. #Open the vent and click on the arrow leading out. #When you're out in the big spacey-looking room, click on the tile device that's sort of in the background. --- RED/BLUE TILE PUZZLE 123 456 789 # To get a 0, you press - 2 4 5 6 8 # To get a 7, you press - 7 #To get a 4, you press - 2 3 4 5 7 #To get a 1, you press - 3 7 #If you get stuck anywhere, you can invert the colors by pressing 1 3 5 7 9. #If you get a 1 and it's backwards, press 7 3. #If you get a 4 and it's backwards, press 7 5 4 3 2. #If you get a 7 and it's backwards, press 7. --- #What the tile device does is turn on the duck-looking statue that previously didn't function. #When activated, you are invisible when standing in the circle on the floor. No, you can't be invisible everywhere. #Go up to the greenish portal, then keep going left until you reach the far end of the blue hall. #Notice -- SUBJECT #7272. This is just a nice detail to keep in mind. #Enter the subject room. #It looks like Phred is trapped. There's nothing you can do right now, though. He's protected by a barrier. #Pick up the key card on the ground and leave the room. #Head right once in the hall and enter the flower room. #You see the tray on that far back table? Take the tray on that far back table. #Do you also see the potted dirtflower? Take the potted dirtflower. #While you're at it, fill the tray with dirt by using it on the soil. #You can leave the room now. #Go right in the hall once more. #Notice -- SUBJECT #1831. This is another nice detail to keep in mind. #Enter the subject room. #Hm, it looks like Smiley is also asleep and trapped. She can't be helped yet either. #Move your mouse to the right side of the wall in Smiley's room until the mouse message reads "hidden door." #Click. You'll get a steak. When the quick cutscene is over, leave the room. #Leave the blue hall and go right to the other side of the big spacey-looking room. #Ignore the ugly monster and enter the orange hall, which is in the square orange-looking portal. #You've already been in the A Room That Has A Pit Of Acid room, so go right. #The Life-Transferring Station is tempting, but let's not go in there yet. Go right again. #Notice -- SUBJECT #6553. Keep this detail in mind. #Enter the subject room. #Who else could be shivering in the fetal position in a space station imprisonment bed but Zack? #Check under Zack's bed and you'll find the fourth screw. #Leave the room. #Now it's a good idea to go left and into the Life-Transferring Station. #To activate the machine, click on the power panel under the green arrow. #Place the four screws in each of the four differently-colored round slots. #When they glow, that means the machine is turned on, so you can exit the screen. #The living thing is the plant. Put the potted dirtflower right on the Living Thing counter. #The dead animal is the steak, but the steak won't survive unless it's in dirt. #Combine the steak and the tray of dirt. Then put the tray with the steak inside right on the Dead Animal counter. #Press the green arrow to transfer the flower's life to the steak. #Wasn't that fun? Now take the living steak with you as you leave the room. #(You can take the potted flower too, I guess, but it's completely useless from now on) #Exit the orange hall and go back to where the door of your room is. #Open the door by using the key card on the card key scanner next to the door. #When in your happy subject room, place the living steak where the vent shaft is. #The smell will spread. Leave the room. #Turn invisible with the statue. #Then all you have to do is close the door with the key card and the monster won't be going anywhere. #Head right and enter the newly unblocked doorway. #Cutscene. All you do is click through the dialogue (unless you're reading it, which isn't a bad idea). #Click on the number pad on the chair's right arm. (When I say the chair's right arm, I mean the one that's on your left) #Entering 6553 and pressing the checkmark will allow you to enter Zack's dream. #Entering 1831 and pressing the checkmark will allow you to enter Smiley's dream. #Entering 7272 and pressing the checkmark will allow you to enter Phred's dream. #You can go through them in any order. I'm going to state how to beat them in the order I typed them in just now. --- #6553 RIDDLE SCHOOL 2 - Zack's Dream #I'm going to copy and paste the beginning of my walkthrough for Riddle School 2, because this is done the same way. #In the band room, there are four small gray twinkling blobs in the room. #Click on them to collect them, for they are really quarters. You'll have $1. #Conveniently for you, Phred is willing to trade you a whistle for a dollar. #(Phred is your lazy-looking friend in front of the musical note on the wall) #Blow the whistle, and everyone will be knocked senseless. #The part that's different: You're trying to kill Zack, who is currently frozen. #All you have to do now is click on him and break him into a thousand pieces. --- #1831 RIDDLE SCHOOL 3 - Smiley's Dream #I'm going to copy and paste the beginning of my walkthrough for Riddle School 3, because this is done the same way. #In the first room, click on the ruler to obtain it. #Click twice on the globe to spin it. You should see a pinkish island on the globe. That's really gum. Take that, too. #Combine the ruler and the gum. Use the ruler/gum combo on the airvent to the right and you'll have a rubber band. #Fling the rubber band at the teacher. He won't mind terribly much. His glasses will be knocked to the floor. #The part that's different: You're trying to kill Smiley. The glasses stay on the floor for a reason. #Talk to Smiley by clicking on her. She'll get up and look at the glasses. Click on her again to kill her. #Don't worry, it's not like she gets stabbed. --- #7272 RIDDLE SCHOOL 4 - Phred's Dream #Click on the note by Mr. Munch's desk. You're trying to kill Phred. So is Mr. Munch. #Phred fits every part of Phil's description on the note except the one about the green sweatshirt. #So now you know you're trying to get him to put on a green sweatshirt. #Talk to Phred and ask him if he wants to put on your sweatshirt. We now know he thinks the room is too hot. #Click on the thermostat to change the temperature in the room. #Talk to Phred again about the sweatshirt, and he'll put it on. #After that, the gameplay is just like Riddle School 4; click on anything, and you get to watch Phred die. --- #You can save each person after they've been saved in their dream, but it's more efficient to save them all at once and talk to them. #It doesn't matter what order you talk to them in as long as you talk to them all. They'll be in their subject rooms. #When you're done telling all your friends to escape the facility, go down the purple stairs where the escape pods are. #Then click on the last remaining escape pod. #Plot twist. #Cutscene. #After that, you'll be in the very last room that will ever be in a Riddle School game. #Start by clicking the code desk thing with the small red buttons on it. #Click the first one 1 time. #Click the second one 4 times. #Click the third one 3 times. #Click the fourth one 5 times. #Click the fifth one 2 times. #Then take the key and click the red arrow to exit that screen. #Take the Tooth-Ultra-Paste sitting by itself next to the random sink. #Then click on the vanity area, AKA the sink #This looks like a familiar puzzle. Use the alien coin to unscrew the two screws holding down the faucet. #Take the faucet and click the red arrow to exit that screen. #Now click on the tile device with a yellow block on it. --- YELLOW/GREEN TILE PUZZLE 123 456 789 #To get a 7, you press - 2 6 7 #To get a 0, you press - 2 6 7, 1 3 5 7 9 #To get a 1, you press - 3 4 6 #To get a 4, you press - 3 4 6, 2 7 8 #If you get stuck anywhere you can invert the colors by pressing 2 4 5 6 8. #If you get a 1 and it's backwards, press 1 3. #If you get a 4 and it's backwards, press 7 9. #If you get a 7 and it's backwards, press 4 6 7 9. --- #That turned on the two duck statues in the room. They don't make you invisible this time. They flip you to the ceiling. #Flip to the left section of the ceiling. When on the ceiling, click the light screen. #The goal isn't to directly match the pattern. It's to match the pattern upside-down. #You turn the lights on or off by clicking on them. In the end, they should look like this: XOO OOO XOX XOX #(X = lights that are off, O = lights that are on.) #(Those are not hugs and kisses unless you want them to be.) #Click the grey circled arrow button to activate something you can't yet see. Then click the red arrow to exit that screen. #A coffee mug will shoot and break onto the floor. Click the left button on the far back wall to teleport back to the floor. #Use the Tooth-Ultra-Paste on the coffee mug. #Now put together the world's easiest coffee mug jigsaw puzzle by dragging the shards to the coffee mug center outline. #Combine the faucet and the coffee mug. Use the combo on the pool of lava to fill the mug with lava. #Click on the right duck statue thing this time to stand on the right segment of the ceiling. #Use the lava-filled coffee mug faucet combo on the wooden board to burn it. #Click on the now-visible 'open access' panel and use the key on the lock. Click out of the open access screen. #Press the button on the right side of the far-back wall this time to teleport back to the floor. #The last thing you have to click in this final room is the ship wheel in the background. #After that, you get the ending of the game, as well as the eternal end of Riddle School! #For me, that's the happiest ending in the world. I'd have been just as satisfied if the whole planet froze, but oh well. Congrats! You won! edited by leviskr361 Category:Putting the meat in the vent Category:Getting rid of the hard board Category:Dreams and reality Category:The dialpad code Category:How to get rid of the hard board Category:Tile puzzle 2 Category:Tile puzzle 1